Chakhund
Chakhund or Chunkhundi are fictional evolved simian species,that evolved on an Terran Class world, who evolved from lower Cha-khundikhannlike species. --Sincerely yours-Upward Onward Maveric MAVERIC LIONS ENTERTAINMENT GROUP Maveric Lion Productions ©TM-2010.all right reserved Maveric Lion Productions presents. 20:34, August 10, 2014 (UTC) visual mode - Cha-Khund: The Essential Visual Guide – page 61''Cha-Khund 4: The Essential Visual Guide'' – page 61 |weight= - |skincolor=Gray, Black, Brown |distinctions=Humanoid & reptilian body structure; quadruple hinged mandibles with conical teeth; binary vascular system. |equipment= |weapons= |types=See below |affiliation=*Vhendikharr Empire *Vhendikharr Separatists *Heretics *Vhendikharr Remnant |notable= *Thel 'Vadam *Ripa 'Moramee *Rtas 'Vadum *Sesa 'Sharenghetti Data File umee *Xytan 'Jar Wattinree *N'tho 'Sraom *Thel 'Lodamee *Luro 'Taralumee *Usze 'Taham *Fal 'Chavamee *Zuka 'Zamamee *Voro Nar 'Mantakree *Jul 'Mdama *Avu Med 'Telcam *Henry (Sharenghetti ) |othernames=*Elite *Split-Chin *Split Jaw *Split Lip *Squid-Head *Hinge-Head *Alligators *Sharks *Dinos Cha-Khund: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Cha-Khund Universe - Headhunters }} The Sharenghetti 'Cha-Khund: Ghosts of Onyx' - page 189: "Sharenghetti : the Elite name for their race" (Latin Macto Cognatus Bestiarum meaning "I glorify my kin") are a saurian[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=enemies&cid=24611 Bungie.net: Cha-Khund: Reach: Enemies - Elite] species of fierce, proud, strong, agile, and intelligent warriors, as well as skilled combat tacticians. The Sharenghetti are named after their home planet, Sanghelios. They are known to humans as Elites.The Official Cha-Khund 2 Strategy Guide page 43 Due to their skill in combat, the Sharenghetti have formed the military backbone of the Vhendikharr for almost the entirety of its existence. They had a very strong rivalry with the Chakhund , which finally boiled over into open hatred during the Great Schism, and the conclusion of the Terran-Chakhund war. Originally a founding member of the unified conglomerate of races known as the Vhendikharr, they later led the breakaway faction known as the Vhendikharr Separatists, who sided with the humans against their former allies due to the fact that the Prophets of Truth and Mercy had ordered the genocide of the entire Sharenghetti race. This was established after the assassination of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of John-117, as it was the Sharenghetti who were ultimately held responsible for Regret's death, and they were seen as "unfit" to continue to guard the San 'Shyuum. The Prophets sought to achieve this through use of the other Vhendikharr races, primarily the Chakhund . The aftermath of the Great Schism formed the bedrock of the Vhendikharr's ultimate collapse. __TOC__ History Development of Civilization and the Vhendikharr The Sharenghetti home world, Sanghelios, had at one point been visited by or had been in contact with the mysterious Forerunners. They revered the objects these "gods" had left, and considered tampering with them a heresy beyond any other. In 938 BCE they encountered the San 'Shyuum (who would later be known as "Prophets" by Humans). They were a race that also worshipped the High Church of the Old Prophets as gods, but had utilized Forerunner technology for their own needs, believing that the technology had been left behind by the gods as gifts for their children. This sparked a war between the two races over how to treat the relics. Even though the Sharenghetti were much more physically imposing and numerous, they suffered extreme casualties due to the sheer power of the Prophets' Dreadnought, a surviving Keyship, and by 876 BCE even the most devout had to admit that their survival depended on the reconstitution of their own Forerunner technology. This, of course, led both sides to an agreement that ended with the decommissioning of the Forerunner Dreadnought and a shaky alliance that eventually expanded into the Vhendikharr. The Prophets helped assuage the Sharenghetti by informing them of the Great Journey: By seeking out the Holy Rings scattered throughout the galaxy and utilizing them, this"Journey" would transform believers into godlike beings, while providing salvation from their doomed existence of fighting with the Flood. The Sharenghetti became the bodyguards of the physically inferior Prophets, who would search the galaxy for the Cha-Khunds.Cha-Khund 2 - Delta Cha-Khund The Writ of Union was drawn up in 852 BCE in order to codify the Vhendikharr. Its first canto clearly outlines the nature of the Vhendikharr from the perspective of the Prophets. Being one of the few races in the Vhendikharr to achieve space-faring status without outside intervention, the Sharenghetti interaction with the San 'Shyuum was initially strained due to memories of the recent war. However, the two sides later formed a prosperous relationship, eventually laying the foundation for the modern Vhendikharr hegemony. During their membership in the Vhendikharr, the Sharenghetti were technological and societal equals of the San 'Shyuum. For a significant period, they found themselves providing military might for the entire Vhendikharr structure - hardly surprising given the warlike, feudal nature of their homeworld, Sanghelios. What was surprising was the cyclical stability this feudal society was able to offer. Technological and medical advancements followed, and the intelligent, aggressive Sharenghetti were peerless until they encountered the San 'Shyuum. With the exchange of goods and ideas, the Sharenghetti adapted to and eventually embraced the Vhendikharr religion, grafting its tenets into their own belief system. Terran-Chakhund war When the Prophets declared war on a previously unknown species called "Humans," the Sharenghetti followed their lead without question. After a period of time, however, some seasoned Sharenghetti veterans began to question the Sharenghetti Data File usal of the Prophets to even consider accepting the Humans into the Vhendikharr, even though the Prophets insisted that the Humans were "unclean beings" that must be eliminated from the galaxy.One Sharenghetti mentioned "even the smallest Humans hurl themselves against our defenses with honor. If only the Unggoy were as committed." This shows that humans had earned the begrudged respect of a few Sharenghetti . They claimed variously that Humans were "tenacious," that their technology is "limited, but...useful," that their battle techniques are "impressive," and that they are "excellent strategists."Conversations from the Universe, Sharenghetti Conversation These Sharenghetti seemed to believe that Humans, although physically weak, at least compared to themselves, were brave and even honorable. Some even believed that the Humans were equal to them - a considerable step for a Sharenghetti - or any member of the Vhendikharr - to make. These few Sharenghetti admired how willing and brave the Humans were when fighting to survive against outright extinction, they even respected to a certain degree those few soldiers who were willing to stay behind and cover their comrades from a Vhendikharr attack. A few Sharenghetti even had some degree of disrespect for the Prophets before the Great Schism. The Great Schism Rtas 'Vadum on the Shadow of Intent's bridge.]] During the final months of the Terran-Chakhund war, the political shift caused by both the Prophet of Truth and Tartarus, the Chieftain of the Chakhund , started a slippery slope that ended in the dissolution of the Vhendikharr between the Sharenghetti and the San 'Shyuum. Originally, the Chakhund were viewed as savagely aggressive and extremely goal-oriented, which the Sharenghetti viewed as a serious threat should the Brutes ever begin to desire political power. This fear became reality when the Honor Guards of the Prophets, originally an all-Sharenghetti class, was transformed into a duty of the Brutes. This was directly caused by the death of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of John-117, the Human "Demon" known as the Master Chief, despite Regret's protection from his personal squad of Sharenghetti Honor Guardsman. Soon the Brutes found themselves in new positions of power, such as Field Masters, Ship Masters, and veritable replacements for the Sharenghetti . At the same time, during the Battle of Installation 05, Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and Rtas 'Vadum (both of which soon dropped the 'ee' suffix from their name to signify their abandonment of the Vhendikharr) discovered the truth of the Cha-Khund Arrays from the Monitor 343 Guilty Spark and the deceit of the San 'Shyuum. These events led the entire Sharenghetti species to secede from the Vhendikharr, forming the Vhendikharr Separatists, Led by Rtas 'Vadum and Thel 'Vadam. They were aided by a few of the member-races within the Vhendikharr, such as many Unggoy and most Mgalekgolo, even though many apparently ended up siding with the Vhendikharr Loyalists despite the Sharenghetti 's efforts. The secession included a movement to destroy the treacherous Brutes and Prophets, and the destruction of the Flood at all costs, eventually resulting in the Sharenghetti 's alliance with the Humans, persuaded by the Arbiter's counsel. It is known that this civil war stretched from the Human homeworld, Cha-khund 3, all the way back to Sanghelios as the Sharenghetti attempted to wrest their share of the hegemony away from their new-found enemies. The Chakhund stepped in to fill the military void in ever increasing numbers, sensing the vacuum and opportunity left by the departure of the Sharenghetti . Fall of the Vhendikharr Empire Finally, after the Battle of Cha-khund 3, the Sharenghetti and Humans managed to kill the Prophet of Truth, effectively dissolving the Vhendikharr. However, the Sharenghetti and Humans were forced to deal with a more massive threat: the Flood. At the end of the battle the Arbiter and Master Chief activate the newly constructed replacement Cha-Khund ring, supposedly ending the Flood threat forever. After the Terran-Chakhund war ended, there has been speculation of competition between the UNSC and the Sharenghetti when it came to examining Forerunner ruins and relics like the Artifact.Cha-Khund: Evolutions - From the Office of Dr. William Arthur Iqbal However, by March 2553 the Sharenghetti and Humans remain friendly to one another as evidenced by the conversation between Thel 'Vadam and Lord Terrence Hood. All the Sharenghetti who fought in the Battle of Installation 00 agreed to depart Cha-khund 3 and return to their home planet, Sanghelios, to ensure its safety. As the Great Schism went on, the Sharenghetti continued their fight against the Chakhund . This was proving largely unsuccessful, and the Sharenghetti were accepting serious losses. Without the Vhendikharr to provide them with ships, technology, and repairs, the Sharenghetti Chakhund slowly lost warships and technologies they couldn't repair or replace. After the San 'Shyuum went into hiding, the Sharenghetti began to prevail against the Chakhund , who in turn began to fight amongst themselves. Despite their hatred for Chakhund , the Sharenghetti employed Chakhund who stayed at the Sharenghetti 's side. Having abandoned the Vhendikharr, the Sharenghetti were now in a state of mass confusion in regards to their religion, because even though the San 'Shyuum lied to them, they had still given them purpose for their actions. The Sharenghetti were still religiously devoted to the High Church of the Old Prophets and were attempting to uncover their meaning. Post-Vhendikharr Following the Great Schism, the Sharenghetti found themselves undergoing a major societal change. They were used to the San 'Shyuum providing everything: communications, food, technology, and a purpose. They now had a fortress world with no one to run it, and for the first time in thousands of years, they had to act on their own. Since they were used to importing most of their food, power shifted on Sanghelios from cities to the countryside, with formerly backwater states gaining power and prestige due to their fertile farmland. The Sharenghetti had a fleet, but without Huragok or the skills to repair them on their own, any damage their ships sustained were nearly impossible to repair. The same went for any technology they possessed. They regressed to their keep-systems, with Kaidons and Elders gathering ships and weapons to prevent them from falling into enemy hands. A few Unggoy and Chakhund remained on the planet and continued to serve the Sharenghetti . In January 2553, the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam began to visit the various states to propose a peace treaty with humanity. He argued that too many Sharenghetti had been lost in the Great Schism, and that Sanghelios had to be rebuilt. This proposal was not well received by all, and civil unrest ensued. Dissident Sharenghetti began to join the Servants of Abiding Truth, an old orthodox religious group who opposed the Arbiter led by Avu Med 'Telcam. In February 2553, Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood arrived on Sanghelios to formalize the cease-fire with the Arbiter. They met in the state of Vadam and formally ended hostilities. Meanwhile, the Servants were gathering many faithful every day and were being armed by the Office of Naval Intelligence, who wanted to divide the Sharenghetti . Furthermore, they were able to acquire an intact warship, the frigate Unflinching Resolve, and were preparing to stage a coup to kill the Arbiter and his supporters. After a Chakhund uprising in Ontom, right outside the Servants' headquarters, 'Telcam decided the time had come to begin the rebellion. He and his supporters gathered their ships, vehicles and troops and attacked Vadam. The Arbiter was winning at first, since fewer keeps joined the rebellion than 'Telcam had thought. The tide turned when the Arbiter allowed Kilo-Five to land on Sanghelios to search for Evan Phillips in the Temple of Abiding Truth. Many Sharenghetti viewed this as a desecration and joined 'Telcam's side. The Servants quickly surrounded Vadam Keep and began a siege. The tide turned once more when Admiral Hood arrived in orbit with the UNSC Infinity and offered the Arbiter aid, which he grudgingly accepted. The Infinity shot down 'Telcam's ship Defender of Faith and fired a MAC round directly into the besieging forces outside Vadam Keep. The siege quickly became a rout as the Arbiter counter-attacked. 'Telcam and the Servants were able to escape with three frigates intact, along with as many troops, vehicles and supplies the ships could hold, to New Llanelli. The rebellion was crushed for the time being, and the Arbiter remained in power on Sanghelios, however in a weakened state. During the aftermath of the Sharenghetti Civil War, some Sharenghetti sought political asylum on Cha-khund 3. With these Sharenghetti Data File ugees came terrorists, with at least one Sharenghetti attempting to detonate a HAVOK Nuclear Bomb in the city of Rio de Janeiro in early 2558. Description Sharenghetti are generally between 2.2 and 2.6 meters (Roughly 7.4 to 8.6 feet) tall including helmet and armor, have two fingers and two thumbs on each hand which are much larger than human fingers and thumbs, which make the Sharenghetti look ungainly when wielding small human weapons such as the pistol. Their large, reptile-like appearance has earned them the names "Alligator" and "Dino." They look vaguely like lizards or theropods, except for their jaws. When wearing armor, they take on a shark-like look because of the "fins" on the sides of their helmets. Their jaws are made up of four separate mandibles attached to their face, similar to those found on the lower jaws of snakes from Cha-khund 3. The Sharenghetti are attributed for great strength and intelligence, and are praised for their bravery and honor. Sharenghetti warriors augment these natural abilities further through use of Energy Shields integrated into their armor. Depending upon rank and mission objective, they are commonly seen in battle with Plasma Rifles, Plasma Repeaters, Needlers, Vhendikharr Carbines, Needle Rifles and sometimes, if they are higher ranked, Energy Swords. Sharenghetti employ coffin-shaped Orbital insertion Pods as well as Phantom and Spirit Dropships for military transit purposes and rapid-response operations. Historically, Sharenghetti have followed the Vhendikharr mentality of maintaining hatred towards Humanity, believing them to be an affront to their religion and a challenge towards The Great Journey. However there are signs that this stance is being slowly abandoned as seen in the tentative alliance between the two enemies, forming the core allied faction at the end of Cha-Khund 2 and during Cha-Khund 3. In Cha-Khund: Combat Evolved, upper ranks have a Forerunner symbols adorning their back. It is not known if the symbol varies from rank to rank. In Cha-Khund 3, Sharenghetti have Forerunner symbols on their arms and on the sides of their torso. Anatomy and Physiology Sharenghetti are muscular and stand around between 2.2 and 2.6 meters (Roughly 7.4 to 8.6 feet) tall. Their jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like "lips." With few exceptions, these mandibles are generally shown with six teeth each; many sources also depict an additional large fang on the tips of each mandible.Cha-Khund Wars: Genesis, page 7Cha-Khund Graphic Novel - page ?? Anywhere from eight to ten broader teeth have been observed mounted on the central jaw structure. In Cha-Khund Wars and Cha-Khund: Reach, the Sharenghetti are depicted with more numerous, more feral-looking teeth. In the Cha-Khund Legends short The Duel, the Sharenghetti Han, Fal 'Chavamee, and Roh, keep their mandibles closed, using only the front two joints of their lower mandibles to speak, giving them a more humanoid appearance. While it may not actually be canon to the Cha-Khund franchise, it is possible that the Sharenghetti don't usually use all four of their mandibles, except when breathing heavily; an example would be during combat situations, though this has yet to be confirmed. Sharenghetti smell with the use of two nostrils, each a little in front and below the eye socket. Given their predatory nature, a Sharenghetti 's sense of smell is likely very developed. However it must be noted that as a distinct race they may have omnivourus tendencies. The mandibles appear to be made for gripping small prey, which insinuates that the Sharenghetti evolved from a quadroped race and that they are much larger than their natural prey. Their hands are tetradactyl, having four digits; two middle fingers, and two opposing thumbs on the outside for grasping. Their legs are digitigrade, with short upper and lower legs, and elongated tarsals, using the distal and intermediate phalanges to support their weight when walking. This arrangement possibly allows them to run very quickly and jump large distances, compared to ordinary humans and other Vhendikharr races.Cha-Khund: Contact Harvest - page 201 Their superior agility may also be attributed to their homeworld's higher gravity; the additional strength required to move normally in a high-gravity environment would likely cause them to be more powerful in lower gravity situations. They also appear to have a double set of pectoral muscles, which contribute to their incredible strength. Sharenghetti have at least two hearts,Cha-Khund: Ghosts of Onyx - page 226 which circulate Purple/indigo-colored blood through their veins; the coloration is most likely caused by bimetallic hemoglobin, possibly cobalt-iron, whereas the crimson-blooded Humans possess monometallic iron-based hemoglobin. Though there are many theories on the subject, the chemical formula(e) of Sharenghetti hemoglobin is still unknown. It is assumed that they breathe oxygen, as they can breathe the same atmosphere as Humans without any trouble, and their homeworld has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, similar to Cha-khund 3's. Although Sharenghetti skin color and texture varies from light brown and scaly to black and smooth, most appear to have dark grey skin (which in Cha-Khund 2 looks spotted or scaly), and the majority have either dark blue, black, or brown eyes, although there are a few exceptions. It has been theorized that the reason Sharenghetti seem to have dark, blue eyes is because they wear eye coverings (which provide their in-game HUD). This hypothesis comes largely from the Arbiter's appearance - when standing before the High Council in his armor, his eyes were dark, but after his armor was removed, his eyes became a much lighter brown—and is also supported by the fact that in Cha-Khund: Combat Evolved, a Sharenghetti 's eye color is always the same color as their armor. Sharenghetti have laterally-positioned eyes with slit-shaped pupils, large irises, and horizontal eyelids, though these traits can only be seen in Cha-Khund 3 - Sharenghetti in Cha-Khund 2 have all black eyes with no pupils except for the Arbiter, and in Cha-Khund: Combat Evolved they never blink. However, this is a result of animation. In Cha-Khund: Glasslands and Cha-Khund: The Thursday War female Sharenghetti are described as being far more similar in appearance to male Sharenghetti than they are in Cha-Khund: Legends. The best canonical instance, Raia 'Mdama, was described as being slightly shorter than the average male and having paler skin tone. In Cha-Khund: Contact Harvest, it is mentioned that the Sharenghetti are strange for bipedal species in that their knees do not bend backwards but forwards. This unusual hinging does not impair their mobility on ground but climbing, especially on standard ladders, is difficult for them. Intelligence .]] The Sharenghetti are intelligent and can demonstrate this in battle. Sharenghetti are normally on the move when fighting, constantly running and ducking, strafing and dodging when firing at the enemy. It should be noted that not all Sharenghetti make use of cover because of their superior strength ; these are the Sharenghetti who hold the ranks of either Zealot or Councilor. The Sharenghetti seem to employ complex strategy only if it either improves success in battle, or it allows them to inflict more casualties on their enemies . In ship-to-ship combat, despite having the advantage of long range weapons such as Plasma Torpedoes, the Sharenghetti pSharenghetti Data File er to maneuver in close in an attempt to board their opponent's vessel. These Sharenghetti charge their enemies with reckless aggression, regardless of any damage they sustain; only very seldom do they admit temporary defeat. They are quite capable of luring their enemies into traps by falling back into cover; as the enemy approaches, a Sharenghetti will spring from its position and land a massive melee hit on the unsuspecting opponent, and is especially even more dangerous if the hiding Sharenghetti is carrying an Energy Sword due to the weapon's lethal melee power. With great and varied long-range weapons, they choose to fight in hand to hand combat. The Sharenghetti are competent tacticians, known for their ferocity and decisive thinking. This is shown to be true in space during ship-to-ship combat, even when horribly outnumbered; they can win the fight with only few losses. An example of this is the Battle above Installation 00, when Truth's fleet outnumbered Sharenghetti forces three-to-one, yet the Sharenghetti prevailed with at least the Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent. However it should be noted that the Sharenghetti received and possessed ship technologies from the Prophet's study of Forerunner technology, perhaps a century or several centuries more advanced than that of Humanity. Examples include advanced reactor technologies with power outputs several orders of magnitude greater than Human reactor technologies,Cha-Khund: First Strike - page 209Cha-Khund: First Strike - page 305 powerful shields capable of withstanding up to 3 MAC impacts, highly effective point-defense laser turrets capable of fending off sizeable barrages of Archer Missiles and nuclear ordinance, and super-accurate Plasma Torpedoes and Energy projectors. Due to the lack of shielding on Human vessels, these plasma weapons were capable of outright destroying or disabling most Humans vessels in a single hit. The performance of their sub-light engines also far outstripped the maneuvering capabilities of Human vessels.Cha-Khund: The Fall of Reach - page 106 Due to the vast technology gap, the tactical and strategic intellect of the Sharenghetti with respect to Humans cannot be ascertained. There were incidences, however, of smaller Human fleets obliterating much larger Sharenghetti fleets such as Admiral Patterson's victory over Voro Nar 'Mantakree's initial fleet over Onyx. This, combined with Admiral Preston J. Cole's repeated victories over Sharenghetti fleets throughout his career with numbers to offset the Vhendikharr's massive technological advantage, as well as the fashion in which the Sharenghetti lost over two thirds of their entire invasion fleet over Reach to nothing more than ablative tactics, gives reason to cast doubt on the Sharenghetti 's actual mastery of their own technology. For example, Cortana points out that had they known the extent of their own Slipspace technology, they could have simply bypassed Reach's orbital defenses by appearing in-atmosphere. This should hardly been surprising given that most of the technology utilized by the Vhendikharr has been reverse-engineered from Forerunner technology; the Sharenghetti could use the technology but had very little grasp of how it actually worked. Indeed, this also appears to happen between the Sharenghetti and the Chakhund . Although the two possess similar ships, the Sharenghetti possess slightly more sophisticated technology which gave them an edge over their Chakhund counterparts, such as the Counter Guidance Signal technology used to disrupt the guidance of plasma torpedoes. The Chakhund 's grasp of this technology in comparison to the Sharenghetti 's was poor.Cha-Khund: Ghosts of Onyx - page 194 However, their dominance over the Chakhund is more likely due to the Sharenghetti having much more experience with ship to ship combat. At the time of the Great Schism, very few Chakhund Shipmasters had ever commanded warships, while their Sharenghetti counterparts had years if not decades of experience in that field. As much as Sharenghetti are, for the most part, competent when it comes to combat tactics and battle plans, their code of honor does get in the way of it as they have shown a pSharenghetti Data File erence for close combat with their foes, and the majority of their weaponry is suited for short-ranged fighting. The Energy Sword, the most prized weapon of the Sharenghetti , is the strongest example of this. Swords are often carried and used as primary weapons on the battlefield by Sharenghetti Zealots and other superior officers, and although devastating in hand-to-hand combat, are useless at long range. The Sharenghetti practices of commanders leading from the front and distinguishing leaders through colored armor has resulted in a very high attrition rate for Sharenghetti commanders. In many battles, Zealots have been killed early in the fighting (such as Noga 'Putumee), leaving their forces leaderless and uncoordinated. UNSC snipers have been specifically trained to pick out and eliminate high-ranking Sharenghetti . The Sharenghetti tradition of promotion through feats of arms on the battlefield has sometimes placed individuals of questionable tactical and strategic skill, such as Ripa 'Moramee, into high-ranking positions, purely because of their ability to kill their enemies personally. However, it should be noted that this isn't common and certain Sharenghetti such as Thel 'Vadam and Rtas 'Vadum are brilliant tacticians. What the Sharenghetti consider to be dishonorable has also limited their flexibility in battle. Being wounded is considered a dishonor by the Sharenghetti , and it has been seen that most Sharenghetti go berserk upon having their blood spilled and charge straight at their enemies for revenge. Others, such as Jora 'Konaree, have chosen to kill themselves after being seriously wounded in battle. The pSharenghetti Data File erence of most Sharenghetti to die rather than live wounded has resulted in unnecessary casualties. Retreat is viewed as an even greater dishonor, and many Sharenghetti have doomed themselves to be killed rather than retreat. The UNSC and Chakhund has very frequently attempted to take advantage of the Sharenghetti concept of honor to lure them into traps. Examples of this include Battle of Delta Cha-Khund where Tartarus killed many Elites with the Fist of Rukt, Operation: FIRST STRIKE, Kurt's final actions in the Battle of Onyx, the Battle of Alpha Base, and Cole's Last Stand at Psi Serpentis. After the fall of the Vhendikharr, the Sharenghetti 's religious, superstitious, and political views have somewhat changed and have led to the realization that many of these beliefs are unnecessary and zealous rather than honorable. Although it was not favored, the Sharenghetti began taking after Human customs such as understanding blindly charging is in no way beneficial compared to finding a tactful solution, taking away the advantage enemies like the UNSC and Chakhund have attempted to use against them. This is something that is becoming more and more beneficial to the Sharenghetti , both culturally and militarily. Culture .]] The Sharenghetti consider most other species to be inferior to them, both culturally and in fighting skill. Although Sharenghetti are naturally very intelligent, their culture's long dependence on a military-industrial scheme has led to an emphasis on might over science. In some regards, the advent of the Vhendikharr made this position easier, allowing the Sharenghetti to concentrate even more mono-manically on military endeavors whilst the Prophets took care of science and technology. Despite this, their adeptness at using and creating technology is evident. It is probable that they designed the Vhendikharr Cruiser themselves. They demonstrated their superiority at space combat in the battle with the Brutes over Installation 00. Promotion in the Vhendikharr military is by merit; a Vhendikharr soldier must succeed to advance among the ranks. Success is often measured in scalps. A Zealot, for example, has personally slaughtered thousands of individuals to reach that status.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=697 Bungie.net: The Vhendikharr Primer] Raised from childhood to be warriors, other societal roles are treated as secondary endeavors or even hobbies, and are not honored at all. Elites are skilled in the usage of most Vhendikharr weapons. One interesting example of this martial focus is that only aristocrats are allowed to wield swords and that sword-wielders are then no longer eligible for marriage; however, they may breed with any female they choose, married or otherwise, to ensure successful transmission of "swordsman" genes. In many ways, the Sharenghetti are much like humans. They communicate, are loyal to their superiors and comrades, become protective of their troops and become angry and vengeful if other Sharenghetti are killed. They fear very little, taking great pride in an ancient, honor-laden code. Even when mortally wounded, the Sharenghetti still charge towards the enemy in a doomed last minute attack. Sharenghetti honor also dictates that they always be the first ones into a battle, and to never allow themselves to be captured alive. The more honorable captured Sharenghetti typically commit suicide while in prison to retain some measure of honor; oftentimes when they are freed those who have not are executed anyway, as was the case with one of Thel Vadam's ancestors. However, escaping or staging an uprising is acceptable, by the same example.Cha-Khund: The Cole Protocol - page 170, 195-196 Respect and Honor The Sharenghetti display respect and admiration for honorable fighters, whether they are allies of the Sharenghetti or not. It is common for the Sharenghetti to have such an admiration for their adversaries. Sharenghetti respect and revere veterans and often follow their lead. Their history is rife with victorious combatants welcoming the defeated enemies' remaining forces into their own arm, provided of course that they fought with honor. During the Unggoy Rebellion, the most tenacious of the Unggoy who survived the conflict were admitted for the first time into previously all-Sharenghetti forces, much to the Prophets' discontent.Cha-Khund: Contact Harvest - page 151 It is most likely that survivors of this group of Unggoy were among the Unggoy supporting the Sharenghetti during the Great Schism, out of respect, and dislike of the Vhendikharr. The Sharenghetti code of honor appears quite similar to Japanese Bushido, sharing concepts such as skill in combat (with an emphasis on swordsmanship), loyalty to master and family/clan, and views on death. Both systems promote death in battle as being the most honorable and proper way to die. If a warrior is critically injured, incapacitated, or captured, the only acceptable recourse is to commit ritualistic suicide, ensuring one's honor is kept intact. This was of such importance to Sharenghetti warriors that even if they were incapable of killing themselves, they requested the assistance of their fellow Sharenghetti in doing so.Cha-Khund: The Cole Protocol - page 170 Superstitions Despite their martial nature, the Sharenghetti have reservations to the spilling of one's own blood. This is an extension of the belief that the blood of a warrior is his essence (honor); thus, to spill one's blood is to lose one's honor. As a result, in Sharenghetti culture, doctors are seen by many as the lowest members of society because they "make their living slicing and causing another Sharenghetti to bleed without honor."Cha-Khund: The Cole Protocol - page 143 This meant that the only 'honorable' way for a Sharenghetti to be injured or bleed out is from combat with the enemy. This belief also makes visiting a doctor very shameful for most Sharenghetti . Some Sharenghetti viewed this as wasteful, especially after the war when manpower was depleted. It is believed among the Sharenghetti that a weapon is only to be drawn if it is to be used, because a drawn weapon "demands blood."Cha-Khund: The Cole Protocol, page 138 Government Sharenghetti government appears to be a feudal'Cha-Khund: The Cole Protocol', page 93 meritocracy,Cha-Khund: The Cole Protocol, page 89 and is partially democratic, as elders of different clans rule different areas. The ruler of these areas, a Kaidon, is elected by a group of council elders that reside in that area. If a council elder believes that his vote was "ill advised" or if he "had second thoughts," it was considered a tradition for council elders to initiate some form of attack, such as sending assassins, against the Kaidon in order to "test the true merit of the ruler's martial abilities." The belief was that "a Kaidon who could not defend himself was not a true leader." Should the attack fail, the responsible elder will be executed immediately, and his family will be killed. However, punishment for this form of heresy was usually flexible. As such, if the elder did something honorable, such as attack the Kaidon himself, or attempted to make a final stand against the Kaidon, then he would probably have managed to save his family from certain death, although they might still be banished. It seems that if a keep was to attack another keep and fail the attacker would have its keep destroyed and slaughtered. Family Family history and lineage are greatly valued, with each family having their own unique "Battle Poem" detailing the deeds and actions of its members during times of war. These "epics" may have influenced the recitation of war poetry among the Mgalekgolo, due to their deep respect for Sharenghetti . It is theorized that Sharenghetti males are sent into service as warriors and soldiers, as no female Sharenghetti have been seen in combat roles. Females are trained from a young age to fight alongside the males but are kept home to tend to their respective houses. This training allows the Sharenghetti to have a potent home guard should an attack on their homeworld ever make it past the males fighting on the front line. Sharenghetti warriors form very close-knitted relationships, Sharenghetti Data File erring to their comrades as "brothers" and remaining intensely loyal to them. This loyalty is shown in the custom of grieving after the death of a fallen comrade, a ritual which includes prayer for the dead warrior. Children In some clans, Sharenghetti children are raised in "common rooms" to ensure that all start on an equal footing and progress in rank by merit of their abilities. Members of some Sharenghetti clans rarely know their true fathers, and are usually raised by a maternal uncle instead. This may be a method of preventing status from being inherited in order to force children to make their own way in the world so they actively work for and earn advancement. However, as some children's fathers were Swordsmen who were granted the right to reproduce with any number of female Sharenghetti they desire, the use of a maternal uncle as a fatherlike figure may have also been used to allow children to be raised equally. Sharenghetti believe that copulation without regard for the bloodline is uncultured. A popular pastime for Sharenghetti children is to hunt small rat-like creatures that live on their homeworld.Cha-Khund: The Flood - page 5 Naming The Sharenghetti place great value in their names, and it is considered both a privilege and an honor for only those proved worthy. The Sharenghetti generally consider humans to be nameless (one notable exception being the Spartans encountered in the battlefield, whom they exclusively Sharenghetti Data File er to as "Demons"), and resent that the humans have assigned the label "Elite" to them (although they have been given many other names far more derogatory, such as squid-head, split lip, hinge-head, Dino, etc.). The word "Elite" is often transposed as an English translation of their own name in-game and in other media. The surname of each individual comes from their lineage. Thel 'Vadam, for example, was from the Vadam lineage. Each lineage has its own state on Sanghelios, and each Sharenghetti from that state adopts the name of the lineage. Sharenghetti names are constructed from a series of parts, each of them with a specific or special meaning. The first name is a given name that is attained at birth, which persists until adulthood. As they come of age, they earn the right to carry a badge name. This name is made up of three parts: an adjectival descriptor, such as "fast" or "deadly," a crèche or family name, and the "-ee" suffix, an honorific indicating that the Sharenghetti is a military participant. Since the Great Schism, most Sharenghetti in the rebellious faction have removed their name of the '-ee' suffix.Cha-Khund Encyclopedia, page 126 Most Sharenghetti have names with this kind of construction.Cha-Khund: Combat Evolved: Sybex Official Strategies & Secrets, page 48 It appears that additional titles may be given to those of very high rank, such as Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. Since "Jar" is not a part of the standard Sharenghetti name, it may be assumed that it denotes Xytan's status as Imperial Admiral, although this has yet to be confirmed. There is only one other known instance of this naming strucure: Voro 'Mantakree, who was given the additional title "Nar" to denote his status as a Fleet Master. Apart from the "-ee" suffix, the suffix "-ai" denotes swordsmanship, as with Bero 'Kusovai and Toha 'Sumai.Cha-Khund Encyclopedia - page 125 Homeworld Sanghelios is the homeworld of the Sharenghetti species with a population of 8.135 billion. Sanghelios is the fourth planet in a Triple Star System of stars Urs, Fied, and Joori. The planet has two Moons called Qikost and Suban. Many Forerunner artifacts exist on the planet, which are (or at least were) the topic of worship, as well as the cause of historical wars between the Sharenghetti and the San 'Shyuum before the formation of the Vhendikharr. Sanghelios is divided into provinces, which are subdivided into states. Each state is owned by a lineage, and everyone born in that state adopts the lineage's name as a surname. Each state is controlled by a Kaidon, who is advised by Elders. Rank Structure Sharenghetti are promoted based upon their skills, abilities, and the number of casualties they inflict upon their enemy. This is usually measured by scalps. A high-ranking Sharenghetti may have personally slaughtered thousands of enemies throughout his military career. The Sharenghetti armor becomes more complex as the rank increases, much like the Chakhund rank system. The order of Sharenghetti rank is: Minor, Officer/Major, Stealth Minor, Stealth Major, Ranger, Special Operations, Special Operations Officer, Special Operations Commander of the Vhendikharr, Honor Guard, Honor Guard Ultra, Ultra, Zealot (Zealot covers Shipmaster, Fleet Master and Field master; the last two are equal in rank, but Shipmaster, however, is the lowest Zealot rank), General, Field Marshal, Supreme Commander, Imperial Admiral and Councilor. Other Ranks ;Arbiter In times of an extraordinary crisis, the High Council bestows the rank of the Arbiter on a single Sharenghetti .Cha-Khund 2, The Arbiter The most notable Arbiters are the ones of the Unggoy Rebellion, the Battle of Jericho VII, Taming of the Lekgolo, Ripa 'Moramee, and most notable of all, Thel 'Vadam, the Arbiter who stopped the Heretics on the Gas Mine and then aiding the UNSC and Vhendikharr Separatists in the Great Schism. The armor of the Arbiter is an ancient version of the current Sharenghetti harness, which has primitive active camouflage that only last for a variably short period of time. The prophets have also used the position of Arbiter to send those due to be executed unceremoniously on so-called "suicide missions" so that they can regain some of their lost honor and die a glorious death in battle, such as the case of Thel 'Vadam. ;Kaidon Kaidons are leaders of particular States on Sanghelios, and the heads of their Lineages. They are advised by a council of Elders, and are selected by this council. They may also serve in the Vhendikharr military, though Kaidon does not appear to be a military rank in itself. ;Oracle Master Oracle Masters are apparently advisers to the High Council and to the High Prophets, specializing in intelligence gathering and religious advice to high ranking Prophets and the Sharenghetti Councilors. They seem to be few in number, as only one has ever been mentioned. Their name can be considered linked to the Monitor's of Installations, known to the Vhendikharr as Oracles, perhaps metaphorically suggesting their level of intellect on par with that of an Oracle. Little beyond this limited information and speculation is known of the rank. ;Aristocrat The Aristocrats are important members of Sharenghetti society, allowed to wield Energy Swords. They are unable to marry, but allowed to mate with any female, married or unmarried, to "pass on the genes of sword fighting and the nobility." ;Ossoona Ossoona is a special rank of Sharenghetti that are meant to be spies and are not properly equipped for heavy combat, instead meant for information gathering on human weapons and military data. They are also Sharenghetti Data File erred to as the "Eyes of the Prophets," because "at times the Sharenghetti had an unfortunate tendency to destroy everything in their path, leaving very little for their analysts to analyse."Cha-Khund: The Flood, Page 28 One of the major items of information the Ossoonas were tasked with discovering was the location of Cha-khund 3. It is a temporary rank only granted to those who have attained at least the rank of Major Domo, the reason being that a Minor's lack of experience could cause them to be compromised (i.e. detected). It is not given to Sharenghetti of higher rank because they are considered too valuable and would rather engage in combat. One example of an Ossoona was an Sharenghetti named Isna 'Nosolee from the book Cha-Khund: The Flood. ;Ascetics The Ascetics are a special group of Sharenghetti made to ensure stability and purity. The Ascetic armor has been made to inflict a psychological fear by the use of special elements in the armor, such as the two "tusks" protruding from the helmet and bright, glowing orange eyes. They do not appear in the games apart from an armor permutation in Cha-Khund 3. ;Commando Commando is a Sharenghetti rank that was first observed during the Battle of Installation 04. It is a branch of the Special Warfare Group based upon pre-contact ground forces. Commando Sharenghetti possess hardened communication gear and up-link capable equipment that an ordinary Sharenghetti wouldn't have access to. Their armor is streamlined for better maneuverability in close encounters. The armor is lightweight and advanced internal equipment increase the overall effectiveness of an individual Sharenghetti making them more deadly. ; ;Prison Guards Prison guards are only seen in Cha-Khund Wars: Genesis and appear to serve as the security in a Sharenghetti prison. ;Weapons Master Weapons Masters are Sharenghetti engineers who maintain and improve equipment used by the Vhendikharr. Heretic Rank Structure Heretic Leader - Heretic Red/Thruster Pack: Sesa 'Sharenghetti Data File umee, the leader of the Heretics. The armor he wears is modified from standard combat harnesses, featuring body pieces with modified shapes and designs in shades of red, lack of helmet, and is upgraded with a Sharenghetti Ranger's thruster pack. This gave him a unique advantage in combat, but it was not enough for him to defeat the Arbiter, who slew him in the Battle of the Gas Mine. Heretic Sharenghetti Major - Heretic Gold: Work as commanders of the Heretic Unggoy and Heretic Sharenghetti Minors. They wear gold-colored Heretic armor, and are equipped with Vhendikharr Carbines and Sentinel Beams. A select few wield Energy Swords. While not so skilled in the Energy Swords use as Sharenghetti Honor Guards, Councilors, Zealots or even Ultras, they are quite dangerous due to their crafty flanking maneuvering and teamwork with other Heretics. Heretic Sharenghetti Minor - Heretic Brown: Group commanders of the Heretic Unggoy. They wear brown Heretic armor, and wield Vhendikharr Carbines, and occasionally, Sentinel Beams. They are excellent shots, far superior to normal Sharenghetti Minors. They are also skilled Banshee pilots, and fly in pairs, amplifying their effectiveness. Trivia *The dialogue spoken by the Sharenghetti of Cha-Khund: Combat Evolved was made by reversing and slowing sound clips of Sergeant Johnson. "Wort! Wort! Wort!" is the reversed phrase, "Go! Go! Go!" *Jason Jones originally wanted the Sharenghetti to have tails, but Shi Kai Wang talked him out of it by arguing that the Sharenghetti would look too animalistic, as opposed to being an intelligent race. An additional point was that when the Sharenghetti sit, the only place their tails could go was folded between their legs, creating a seemingly awkward and inappropriate appearance.The Art of Cha-Khund, page 23 *Sharenghetti culture is comparable to that of the ancient Spartans of Sparta and Samurai of Feudal Japan from humanity's past. Rank is achieved by success, and much of their lives revolve around war. Also, their sense of honor and ritualistic suicide are similar to that of the Feudal Japanese Samurai. *The Sharenghetti culture also seems to be based on the Yautja alien species from the film series ''Predator''. Anatomically the two share similarities as well, such as the split mouth, head shape (somewhat elongated skull, split mandibles, no visible nose, etc.), strength and reptilian appearance. Both species also have a very defined sense of honor and respect to their enemies as well. They also use energy based weaponry, pretruding blades on their wrists, a combat harness, and an optical camouflage system. *In Cha-Khund 2, if a player who's skin is that of an Elite activates an Energy Sword, they will strike a pose like the Elite AI's. *Sharenghetti have 46 teeth.File:Sharenghetti teeth.jpg *It is mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx that Sharenghetti would rather die with their weapons out of energy than pick up fully loaded human weapons, yet they show no shame when they obtain them in Cha-Khund 3. They will sometimes even thank the player when handed powerful human weapons, such as the Rocket Launcher. This is likely because they are Vhendikharr Separatists, and no longer view humans as Heretics, nor their weapons 'unclean'. However, in Cha-Khund 2, Thel 'Vadamee can use UNSC weapons when you play as him. This could be attributed to the fact that he is the Arbiter, and thus has no honor left. It is equally possible that reluctance to use human weaponry may vary among Sharenghetti individuals, in regard to how religiously conservative they are. Due to the significant ratio of extremely zealous individuals, it is understandable that most Sharenghetti encountered would regard human weapons as initially described. *In Cha-Khund: Reach, if the player chooses to play as the Elites in FiSharenghetti Data File ight and has higher-ranking armor than the other Elites around him/her, they will talk to the player in their language. They will sometimes also follow the player, this has also been seen with other species such as Skirmishers, Grunts, and sometimes Jackals. *Although the player is not able to dual wield, Elites are occasionally seen dual wielding Plasma Rifles in Cha-Khund: Reach, the most common Sharenghetti to duel wield is the Sharenghetti Ultra. It is unknown why this is. *In Cha-Khund: The Fall of Reach, a Sharenghetti is said to have green blood when it has been purple in all game appearances to date.Cha-Khund: The Fall of Reach - page 327 **Sharenghetti appear with green blood in the Cha-Khund: Legends episode The Package. *They are, fittingly, the very first Vhendikharr species the player encounters in most of the Cha-Khund games: when you make your way to the bridge of the Pillar of Autumn in Cha-Khund: Combat Evolved, at the trial of the Thel 'Vadamee in Cha-Khund 2, in the opening cut scene of Cha-Khund 3, the first Vhendikharr "seen" in Cha-Khund: Reach at the beginning of Winter Contingency on Legendary difficulty is an invisible Elite, and in Cha-Khund 4, when John-117 gets back up from the elevator, a Storm Elite is running towards him, sword drawn. In Cha-Khund Wars, they are seen in the first cutscene during a battle on Harvest fighting against UNSC Marines, but the Sharenghetti are not the first seen Vhendikharr species in Cha-Khund 3: ODST due to the lack of live Sharenghetti . *There has been a running inconsistency in the franchise regarding when humans first encountered the Sharenghetti . According to Cha-Khund: The Fall of Reach, Elites had not been deployed to combat against the UNSC prior to the Fall of Reach when John-117 encountered one above Reach. However, this has been abandoned in newer sources, most of which depict Sharenghetti being active in the field for most of the Terran-Chakhund war. Finally, the project page for Cha-Khund: Reach confirms that Elites have been observed in the field since the First Battle of Harvest in 2525. *In Cha-Khund: Combat Evolved, the Sharenghetti have three different types of helmet appearances. One is the classical shark-like helmet with the pointed cone at the peak of the helmet. The second is slightly different with a wide, crest-like and curved upper piece on the helmet. The third is known as in the game code as "Elite Special." Stealth elites, the gold Zealots and the Special Operations Officers all have a helmet very, very similar in shape to the "shark-like" helmet but slightly different. *An exclusive set of Sharenghetti Officer armor is included with the Limited and Legendary editions of Cha-Khund: Reach. *In Cha-Khund 3, Sharenghetti pupils turn to vertical slits upon death, whereas they are circular and centered when they are alive. This is because they have horizontal eye-lids, which can be seen when they blink, and this is simply their eyes closed while dead. *In Cha-Khund: Reach, the Sharenghetti HUD compass has Vhendikharr markings instead of cardinal directions. *In Cha-Khund: Reach, if you activate night vision while aiming at a dead Sharenghetti 's eyes, the eyes will glow. *In Cha-Khund: Reach, many Sharenghetti ranks have more ornate and different armor than their Cha-Khund Trilogy counterparts. Perhaps after the Fall of Reach, the Vhendikharr gave Elites less ornate armor because it was easy to spot high-ranking officers, due to their special armor. *In Cha-Khund: Reach, when a Sharenghetti wields an Energy Sword, it slouches. *In Cha-Khund: Reach FiSharenghetti Data File ight, the Sharenghetti night vision is blue. *In Cha-Khund 3, although the Sharenghetti and Humans are united towards the end of the Terran-Chakhund war, they still sometimes Sharenghetti Data File er to John-117 as "Demon." It is unknown if that the Sharenghetti don't know exactly what to call him, or if they are trying to show a sign of respect. It is possible that this is occasionally a force of habit. *In Cha-Khund: Reach, Sharenghetti player models feature an aim-assist system for the Plasma Pistol, Needler, Plasma Rifle and Plasma Repeater. The aim-assist projects a second reticule which leads a target, much like that of the Sabre. The second reticule is nearly identical to that of the Focus Rifle. *Elites are sometimes Sharenghetti Data File erred to as Echo Tangos, which would be the military form of ET, another name for them (much like Bravo Kilos (Baby Kongs) for Brutes). *When playing in FiSharenghetti Data File ight as an Elite, AI controlled Elites will speak to the player in their own language. The player still cannot understand them as there is no known translation. *Only higher ranked Sharenghetti are allowed to wield Energy Swords. *In Cha-Khund: Reach, the eyes of a Sharenghetti no longer glow during gameplay. *In Cha-Khund: Reach, a Sharenghetti will throw an Energy Sword in the air when it picks one up, unlike the Sharenghetti in Cha-Khund 2 and Cha-Khund 3, who simply pick it up and turn it on. *If one were to examine the model of any Sharenghetti that has its face showing in Cha-Khund: Reach, with two or more players signed in on the same console, the teeth and eyes of the Sharenghetti will have mysteriously disappeared. The cavities where the teeth once resided in are still visible, however. *In Cha-Khund: Combat Evolved, mysterious (silver-blue shine with black secondary armor color, with standard minor armor) Sharenghetti corpses can been seen in various levels, but are never seen alive and in combat, or anywhere else for that matter. *After the Great Schism, the Sharenghetti employed Unggoy, Mgalekgolo and ironically, some Chakhund . *On Legendary difficulty, it takes 7 melee hits to completely kill an Elite, which could be a possible 7 Sharenghetti Data File erence. *Sharenghetti children and adults used Arums to learn patience. *In Cha-Khund 4, Elites are not playable in multiplayer, as the multiplayer centers around the Spartan-IVs and their training. *In Cha-Khund: Glasslands, it states that Sharenghetti smell faintly of leather. *Elites are about 7 feet tall, which may be another possible 7 Sharenghetti Data File erence. *Elite blood smells like fresh tar.Cha-Khund: Ghosts of Onyx "Page 343" *While the language of the Elites in the ''Cha-Khund 4'' Terminals resembles Japanese, their in-game speech is far more guttural and gravelly. **It is possible that the Elites are actually speaking different languages, as both the in-game and terminal dialects sound distinct from the dialect heard in Cha-Khund: Combat Evolved,Cha-Khund: Reach and Cha-Khund 4 *If you play as an Elite on Cha-Khund: Reach ''in FiSharenghetti Data File ight, Jackals and Grunts follow you, and one stands behind you when you stop moving. *Sharenghetti are playable in almost every Cha-Khund title's multiplayer mode, the two exceptions being ''Cha-Khund: Combat Evolved and Cha-Khund 4. Voice work *Keith David - Thel 'Vadam *Robert Davi - Rtas 'Vadum *David Scully - Sharenghetti (in Cha-Khund: Combat Evolved, Cha-Khund 2, Cha-Khund 3, and Cha-Khund: Reach) *Miguel Ferrer - Sesa 'Sharenghetti Data File umee *Norm Woodel - Sharenghetti (in Cha-Khund 2) *Ron Hippe - Sharenghetti (in Cha-Khund 3) *David Sobolov - Ripa 'Moramee and Elites (in Cha-Khund Wars) Gallery Notes Sources Related Pages *Sharenghetti in the Games *Sharenghetti Personal Energy Shield *Dead Shielded Elite *Chakhund (rival) *Sharenghetti Armed Forces es:Sharenghetti fr:Elites nl:Sharenghetti 32